Our Secret
by MusicGirl4
Summary: Ross and Laura have a secret, that they are ready to share with the world. What is it?READ AND FIND OUT. PURE RAURA FLUFF! Oneshot High T
It was the first time he saw her since the band and him had got back that had gotten ready at the apartment while she got ready at her parent's house. The Red carpet. R5 was taking their pictures and she was a few feet behind them posing in a skin tight black short mid thigh ending strapless dress with silver jewelry, her hair down in big curls. Well, he was fucked. He thumbed his ring and looked back into the flashes, before the band moved on to the interviews.

the band was in the middle of one with CleverTV, he couldn't not look at her, he had refrained from looking at her for twenty minutes, he couldn't wait, he looked back she was currently in an interview with a guy reporter who he knew had always had a thing for her. Based on the way she just took a small step back he knew the reporter had probably suggested something that she really did not like. Just as he was thinking of going over and interrupting, making it look like one of his infamous photobombs that he knew the fans would go crazy for, he was called back to his current interview. "Ross?" asked Josslyn he looked back he quickly racked his brain for the question that each band member was answering. "I'm single." He said once he retrieved the question. Rydel and Rocky who he was currently standing in the middle of rubbed his back where the camera wouldn't see.

She knew he was looking at her, she always knew, right before her interview, she finally cracked. She looked at him and chuckled. She should've known. His favorite black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue ripped jeans, beaten up converse, and of course complimented by his necklaces and rings. Damn. He looked talked with a guy reporter who always flirted with her. Hopefully, he wouldn't this time. He did. She took a step back slightly. She knew he saw it, like she always knew when he was watching he always knew when he needed to watch. She knew he didn't like what was happening but he kept his cool. She finished the interview like the professional she was, then let out a heavy sigh.

Inside the award show the Austin and Ally cast along with Maia, Vanessa,Ryland and R5 were sitting all together. Hugs and smiles were given to all, as well as pictures being taken. Ross posted one of him and his brown eyed girl where they were both smiling and she was pointing at him, with the caption

 _ **rossr5**_ _Look who I found!_

At the first commercial he checked instagram. the latest comment reading

 **.always.** _RAUUUUURRRRAAAAA. JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!_

He smiled and chuckled and pointed the phone so Laura, who was sitting next to him, could see she smiled at the picture and he leaned over and whispered "If they only knew." in her ear, her smile grew and she nodded.

In the middle of the show, a minute before the show went on another commercial break he leaned over to the brunette and whispered. "At the commercial break come find me." Before getting up and leaving the auditorium.

Four minutes later he was doing the one thing he had been waiting to do for weeks. Kissing her. Fiercely and passionately. They let out of the kiss after a minute. They leaned their heads against each others and breathed heavily. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you in this fucking dress, longer actually." Ross admits. "Me to." she admitted. "Hi Wifey." He said intertwining his fingers with hers and feeling the diamonds of her engagement ring and wedding band which had been fused together and turned so when the paps got her hands it would like a simple ring pressing into his hand. "Hi Hubby." She said with a smile before the hand that wasn't in his came to the back of his neck and slammed their lips together again. They were in a very heated and intense make out session with Ross pressed up against the wall and Laura pressed against his chest so close nothing could be put between them. Ross broke the kiss and moved them so Laura was against the wall. "That was not very Ally of you." He said moving his lips to her neck. "Newsflash I'm not Ally." She said breathless. "That dress does not say Disney's golden girl. I'm supposed to be the disney rebel of the two of us remember?" He asked. "We both know that I'm not that innocent." She answered Ross grabbed her hand and started walking fast. "Ross where are you taking me?" She questioned as he pulled her along. "Fuck it. we're leaving." He said. "Ross Stop." He did. "Turn around." He did that too, he looked at her their hands still intertwined. "Breathe." He took a deep breath. "Now let's talk. Won't that look odd if we suddenly leave together not mention leave early? Also we have friends inside that we told we would go to the after party with." She said she was his voice of reason. At times like this she was the only one who could get his thoughts to slow down enough for him to explain to the rest of the world. He now looked at her all the sexual need gone, and took a moment to think of what he wanted to say. "I don't care anymore. Laura, we've kept us a secret for two years. The shows over. We didn't spend our first married christmas together because our extended family didn't know. We had to hide you for my birthday and New years. I've been on tour, you've been in the studio I've barely seen you, and when I get to see you, we can't even fully focus on each other cause we are so nervous that paparazzi are gonna get us on camera. I'm tired of saying I'm single when I'm the farthest thing from being single.I'm tired of being tweeted your interview links hearing you say you are single and being told to snatch you up when I already have. I'm tired of missing you. Laura I love you, you are mine, I'm yours. I want the world to know that. Most of all I want to go home to our apartment, change into our pajamas, order chinese, eat the cookie dough ice cream that I know you bought just for me, watch Romeo and Juliet and kiss you for hours. Before I have to wake up tomorrow and leave you again." She looked at him in awe, with a smile and nodded she pushed herself up on to her tippy toes and kissed him pouring all the love she had for him. It was gentle but powerful. She had always loved that about him, how passionate he was, from the day they had started dating she was amazed at how fast he could go from pushing you up against the wall in a rough heated make up session to the sweetheart romantic it took less then 10 seconds. Then she said the words that would change everything. "Ok, Baby."

They walked outside and stopped in the middle of all the cameras she looked up at him. "Everyones looking at us." She said. "Well then let's give them something to look at." Before she could question him she was dipped and he was kissing her, her arms moving to tightly wrap around his neck. Flashes surrounded them as well as screams from the fans. They let out of the kiss and Ross helped Laura back to her feet. They started walking holding hands. They knew they would have to do at least one interview. Ross saw the reporter that had a thing for Laura out of the corner of his eye looking floored Ross' smile grew. "Clever?" Asked laura asked Ross nodded as they walked to Joslyn. "Hi guys! wow that was quite a reveal." Joslyn said. Laura smiled. Ross nodded. "Ross you lied to me you told me you were single." Joslyn said shocked. "Sorry, I kinda needed her to be with me." He said. "So Raura is officially dating?" Joslyn asked. Ross brought Laura into his side and wrapped his arm around and Laura intertwined their fingers and Ross turned her ring around with his thumb so everyone could see the diamonds of the rings. "Actually, we are married." He informed her. "Wow congratulations! SO I guess that answers my next questIon of how happy you guys are." she said, "Deliriously." Laura said with smile. Ross kissed the top of her head. "So one last question before I let you guys go, what made you guys tell your fans this way?" She asked. "This was spontaneous, it's been our secret for a few months and we really just felt that it was time." Laura said Ross nodded. "Alright guys thanks so much guys, I'm so happy for you. Congrats." The couple thanked Joslyn and left.

They were on they way to their apartment Ross was driving Laura's car. "I feel bad that we left, I know we texted them but still Rani, Maia, Calum, and Ness haven't seen you either, and I haven't seen the band or Ryland." Laura said, Ross smiled at his wife's kind nature and chuckled. "Baby if anyone understands its our wedding party. When the tour is done, and before you start doing massive press for the single and album, we will get together with everyone, I promise." She smiled. "Kay."

When they got to their apartment they called in the order for Chinese and changed into their pajamas. Ross was in the bathroom in his dark blue flannel pajama pants. "Hey Laur." She came to the bathroom and walked in a tight light yellow camisole and light blue plaid pajama shorts her long brown curls now in a high ponytail. He moved her in front of him so she was covering half of his chest, her back facing the mirror. He moved the right strap up so it was not on her shoulder blade. In Laura's neatest cursive in black ink was written.

 _Ross 5.29.15_

On Ross chest on his heart in the same black cursive writing was

 _Laura 5.29.15_

Laura leaned her head against his chest he wrapped his arm around the small of her back making sure his silver band could be seen against the pale yellow he rested his head on top of her head and snapped a picture. He quickly posted the picture on Instagram.

 _rossr5: love tatts 5.29.15_

He then opened snapchat right as Laura started to walk down the hallway he started video taping her. "Hey Laura." He said the fans could only hear him. She looked back before covering her face. "Show me your new bling." He said as he tried to get her hands away from her face. "No Ross I don't have makeup on stop." She whined, turned around continuing to walk down the hallway. "Oh stop you look beautiful. Show me your bling." He said. "Show them yours." She replied. "They have already seen mine plus nobody wants to see the guys ring they only wanna the girls. Show me your bling." She turned around and smiled while finally showing her ring. "I hate you!" She whined. "Oh no you don't! You love me! Admit it!" He told her. "I do. I love you Ross." She said with a smile. "Guess what." He told her. "Hm?" She asked he quickly flipped the camera and moved to stand with her "I love you too, Laura Lynch." He said and kissed her so the last second and a half of the video was them kissing. He then saved it and added it to his story.

10 minutes later

Ross walked out of the Bedroom and into the living room, now with his chest covered in a white t shirt. "Well now both phones are charging in the bedroom having seizures." He announced as he moved to sit on the couch with his wife and eat the chinese that had been spread out on the coffee table. "Well what did you expect?" She asked, as Velvet came to sit at their feet. "You ready to watch?" He asked she nodded and pressed play. Halfway through the movie the couple had moved to the floor and were leaning against the couch Laura tucked into Ross' side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Stop watching the clock." He told her without moving his eyes from the TV. "How'd you know?" she asked looking at him. "I know you, and right know you are currently counting the hours until we have to leave to go to drop me off at the bus." He explained. "You are too smart from your own good Lynch." She replied, he chuckled, before getting serious. "You know I'm packing our wedding picture, and leaving my heart here with you, right?" He questioned she nodded. "Now tell me about the tour." She demanded. "No, I wanna hear about the album." He asked moving so his head was laying in her lap. He looked up at her, she looked at him and started running her hands through his hair. "You know, I think I have a new nickname for you." Laura said changing the subject. "Oh yea? What's that?" He asked curious. "I'm going to start calling you my lion." She said, before adding. "Your hair is getting really long Blondie." Ross smiled up at her "Yea, I know I promise it won't get any longer." He said. "Now stop changing the subject tell me about the album." He added. "Hey! You changed it first! Its going great, Scott has been helping and me and the guys get along great. We are working on what is gonna be the single, but I'm so happy right now." She said with the smile that he called her work ethic smile. "And when do I get to hear it?" He asked. "When everyone else can buy it on iTunes." She said. "What?! Raini and Calum have already texted me multiple times might I add that the new song you just sent them is awesome and every time, I have to tell them that my wife didn't send it to me." He explains. "Yea, well Raini and Calum don't have a record deal although they could both have one." She said, he looked up at her in a quick moment of realization. She hit his shoulder he leaned forward and she got up off the ground and walked to into the kitchen. "Oh, that's what this is, you are worried I won't like it." He said. "Well maybe a little." She said as she opened freezer and took out the ice cream . "Laura, I am always going to love what you do." Ross said Laura moved to the drawer and took out two spoons. "I know you say that. You also have to say that you are my husband." She said Ross was starting to feel like an idiot husband, granted he was gone on tour, but this was the first time he is noticing his insecurities about her album. He stood up as she walked over to him, he cupped her face forcing her to look into his eyes. "Laura Marie, I am always going to love what you do, whether it be acting or singing, charity work, or school. That is never going to change. I am so proud of you. You and your album, are going to be fine. Actually, you and your album are going to be more than fine. The only downside to any of this that I see, and really it's not a downside is that now the entire world is going to see how incredibly talented you are, and that means I am going to half to share you, but I'm going to half to get used to that because you are too amazing not share that talent with the rest of the world." He told her, she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing their bodies together. "Mr. Lynch, I love you till the day I die." She said before kissing him hard on the mouth. They sat on the couch and opened the ice cream. "Your turn. Tell me about the tour." Laura demanded taking a spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth. "Amazing. It never ceases to amaze me that people actually know our music. They care and scream and Laugh when we forget the lyrics. They Love the album, Laur I swear sometimes I think my entire life is a dream." He says with the gleam he gets in his eye when he talks music. "Well, then I hope you never wake up." She said with a smile, He smiled back and leaned into kiss her. Soon the ice cream was gone and they were making the way to their bedroom.

The next morning. 5:30 am

"Laur." She heard her name being called as her body was being shaken. Her eyes opened to see Ross in faded ripped jeans, shirtless, and his hair damp from the shower. "Hey Beautiful, you gotta get ready, if you still wanna drop me off." He said Laura sat up and nodded yes, kissing her husband's cheek before walking into the bathroom. Ross threw on a t-shirt before going into the living room to double check his duffle and backpack. When he satisfied that he had packed all he had brought home, he started looking at the pictures scattered throughout the apartment family, friends, the two of them, and the newest addition of their wedding pictures. Ross took the calender off the wall and put it on the breakfast nook and started looking for the month of March, knowing Laura would have decorated the date the band would be coming home for real. Sure enough, there were the words:

 _He's Home!_

Written in her finest cursive with a guitar surrounded by yellow hearts. He was about to put the calendar back on the wall when he noticed the Fourth was outlined with squiggles the words

 _Opening for Florida Georgia Line at Music in Schools charity event._

He didn't know she was opening for her labelmates, not that he was surprised, he just found it weird that she didn't tell him she was performing. She usually would. He put the calendar back on the wall just as Laura came out of the bathroom in ripped skinny jeans, a top that says "Music is my therapy." In red lettering with her black leather jacket her hair in a ponytail and her converse. She walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. "Damn, my wife is hot. What did I do to get you?" He asked. "You, just got lucky." She told him. "No lucky's what I got last night." He shot back. "Great, I married, child." She said sarcastically to noone. "What are you so dressed up for?" He questioned. "Jill, Maia, and I are going to breakfast then go shopping." She explained, he nodded. "You ready?" He asked. "No." she admitted. "Laur." he warned. "Hand me your backpack." She said with a sigh. He did as he was told the grabbed his duffle in one hand and his acoustic that was in its case, while Laura grabbed the keys. They then walked out of the apartment.

They had been driving for ten minutes enjoying the little bit of time they have before she's taken over by his, now their, family. "Hey, so I was looking at the calendar at home, why didn't you tell me you were opening for Florida Georgia Line?" He asked. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind." She said. "Laura." Ross warned for the second time that morning. "We only talk over facetime alittle, which believe me I get, and we text nonstop so it's not like I couldn't say something, but you'll be on tour anyway, so I figured I tell you it was any other charity event, it's really not a big deal R, I'm singing like three songs." She explained. "Ya, well tell me next time whether you think it's a big deal or not." He said he glanced at her and she nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, Laura, It's a big deal. I'm proud." He told her, he knew she was trying to spare him from feeling guilty, because he had yet to see her perform live as herself. "Thanks." She said looking at him with a smile.

In another fifteen minutes they were pulling to the stop where the bus' were. They got out of the car and Laura was immediately attacked in a hug from behind. "I'm so happy you guys told the fans!" Rydel said in her high voice that that came out when she was excited. Laura smiled and turned around and hugged her back, while Ross went to go put his acoustic and bags on the bus. "Me too." Laura said, she talked to her in laws and the boys before Ross stuck his head out of the bus. "Yo, Laur, I wanna show you something, come here." Laura smiled at the family, and walked on to the bus and followed Ross to where the bunks were, they were staring at the middle bunk on the left side the curtain was closed. "Is this what you wanted to show me?Your bunk?" She asked. "No, this what I wanted to show you what's in my bunk." He said he pulled back the curtain he pointed to the little space of wall, next to his pillow and window. On the wall there were six photos, a picture of the Austin and Ally cast, a picture of the Lynch,Ratliff, and Marano kids, one of Stormie, Vanessa, Ellen, Rydel and Laura, one of Ross and Laura kissing when they first started dating, one from their wedding, and one of just Laura that Ross took. She looked at the wall, then at him with a smile clearly conveying how touched she was. "I told you, I'm taking your pictures with me on the road and I'm leaving my heart here with you in LA. Plus this way you are the last thing I see when I close my eyes, and the first thing I see when I wake up." He explained. "You are my sweetheart." She said before kissing him. They then made their way outside. Ten minutes later, everyone was getting on the bus. The couple was standing outside next to the bus, her hands on his hips, his cradling her face. "Have fun." She said to him "I will, thank you." He told her, she looked down, he nodded down trying to catch her eyes with a smile. "I'll be back in two months, we've made it this far, These next few months will fly by. I promise." He told her. She sighed. "I know, I just miss you already, this was a teaze visit." She explained, he sighed and nodded. "I know Baby, for me too. But no tears ok, I don't want any tears on that pretty little face, ok?" He asked, right as she was about to answer Rocky stuck his head out of the bus. "Guys, sorry, but Ross we gotta go." He said Ross nodded then looked back at Laura. "Laura do you understand me? No tears." He said. "Yes." She agreed then added. "Be safe." Looking in his eyes. "Always." He let the promise reach her ears. "I love you Laura Marie." He said looking directly at her. "I love you Ross Shor." They kissed, then he hugged her resting his head on hers. "You know this wouldn't be this hard if you weren't so damn good at your job." She told him he chuckled. He nodded "Be home soon." He felt her nod against his chest before pulling out of the hug and grabbing her left hand with his allowing both of them to feel their rings rub against the other. He kissed her one last time before he started walking to the door of the bus he waved one last time before walking on the bus. She watched as the doors close and all the buses leave before she walked to her car and got in she grabbed her iPod and texted Maia and Jill that she would be at the breakfast place in twenty minutes, just then she got a message from Stormie.

 _Stormie Lynch: I thought you might want these. Miss you!_

Attached were pictures of what was clearly from their goodbye, Ross and Laura must of been in their own world and didn't even realize she was taking pictures. Laura went to instagram and posted a picture of them hugging where her hands on his hips, his cradling her face they were both smiling and you could see their rings.

 _lauramarano: Buses Goodbyes, are the sweetest goodbyes._

20 minutes later Laura was walking into restaurant and hugged Maia and Jill. "How are you this morning?" Maia asked as they sat down. "I'm ok, it was a teaze visit, they'll be home in a few months." She said as they sat down. They ate and talked, then went to starbucks and after walking out of the store she dropped her coffee, they then went shopping, the press following them the entire day. Maia and Jill, were walking Laura back to her car. Laura saw a piece of paper on her windshield. She picked it up. "Fuck." she muttered, she sank down to the ground leaning against her car she started moving back and forth. Maia crouched down to the ground, and looked at Laura. "Having a rough day huh?" She asked Laura nodded. "Jill, call Ross and when he answers tell him Laura's having an anxiety attack. Ask him what I should do." Jill nodded and dialed Ross. The press starting to crowd around. "Ross-" Jill said. "Hey Jill you, guys having fun?" He asked cutting her off, "Laura's having an anxiety attack, what should we do?" She asked. Ross's voice instantly changed. "Ok in Laura's bag is her iPod with her headphones, her password is the anniversary of us dating, 1. 9.13, there's a playlist named 'Songs For Laura.' Play her one song then give her the phone." He told her, Jill relayed the message to Maia, and Jill told him of the coffee, press, and ticket. Laura rarely ever has anxiety bad enough to give her attacks but sometimes it happened, Ross could always calm her down the fastest. After the song was done Jill gave the phone to Laura, she put the phone to her ear. "You broke a promise. No tears. Remember?" He asked she chuckled. "We were in our bubble, I forgot about the press, and the cameras. I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry for what?" He asked. "I told myself I wasn't going to be one of those girls." She said. "Ya well I said I wasn't gonna be the husband who counted the hours till he could call his wife without looking like a sap in front of his brothers. Baby, don't stress, the record, me being gone, the ticket. We got this. Right." He demanded. "Right." She agreed. "I love you, call me after the after the show." She said. "I will. I love you too." They hung up.

March 4th

Today was the day that Laura was opening for Florida Georgia Line, for a charity concert. She wearing tight ripped jeans and a loose red flowing shirt, that says 'Music saves' her hair down. Ross and Laura had been texting all day. The most recent ones saying:

 _Are you excited?- Ross_

 _Ummm soo excited- Luara_

 _You're going to kill it!-Ross_

 _Thank you!- Laura_

Laura was about to go on, she was walking on stage. "Mrs. Lynch where's my pre show kiss?!" Something that they had done all three shows at the Venetian in Vegas. She immediately turned around when she heard the sound of his voice. "Ross!" She said excited and ran into his arms. He spun her around, they both laughed with huge smiles. "What are you doing here?!" She said surprised. "I came to watch my girl kill it, of course!" He put her down and kissed her. "You guys have a show tonight!" She said "Ya, well I've missed most of your shows. I'm not missing this one. I'm gonna have to leave 30 minutes after your set in order to get to my show by plane,but I'm here to see you rock it. So go get that cute but out there. I'll be right here." He told her she then walked on stage the crowd erupted, his smile grew, if that was even possible. While she was singing the first song someone came stand next to him. "So you're the husband." Ross turned his head to look at who it was. He saw Tyler, and smiled. "Ya thats me. Ross." he said sticking his hand out. "Tyler." Tyler shook his hand. "Listen man we're stoked to have Laura on our record." He said. "Thanks, she is something." Ross said in Awe of his wife. "That she is." Tyler agreed. Ross took out his phone out and took pictures. He posted one of her doing a hair flip but you could see her smile and the mic on instagram.

 _rossr5: quick trip, quick pic. Look at her smile._

With the hashtags: _ShesKillingIt ProudHusband_

Over the next two weeks they talked constantly, like normal, Laura's video came out, and the band came home. They now had an interview with Zach Sang and the Gang. they had just finished talking about the tour and the music video. "So guys, how's married life?" Zach asked. "It's good." Ross said Laura nodded. "So let's talk about that because no one even knew you guys were dating." Zach said. "Ya, we ah, decided that we should just tell everyone. We dated for two years, and then I proposed and she said yes." Ross said. "We got our marriage license and got married at the courthouse. Then we had our reception at the Lynch house. It was perfect." Laura agreed. "So are you officially a Lynch?" Zach asked. "So Musically, at least for this first album it will say Marano, but yes my name technically is Laura Lynch." She informed. "Ya, its funny though because right now she's in the in between phase where she can answer to both so when we are with our families. I'll call her Marano because there are so many Lynches but she won't answer Vanessa, her sister will. Then i'll call her Lynch and all of them will answer." Ross explained. "Awww thats so cute." Jill said. "So where'd the tattoo idea come from?" Jill asked. "The idea was Ross's, each others name and our wedding date." Laura explained. "It's Laura's handwriting, and it was our wedding gift to each other." Ross added. The interview went on for a while then the couple went home.

Few hours later the apartment.

Ross was in the kitchen making pizza rolls, Laura walked in and hugged Ross from behind. "I'm cold." Laura said Ross turned around from putting the pizza rolls in the oven and setting the timer and hugged her back. "Really? You feel warm to me." He said me moved to look at her and placed the back of hand on her forehead. "Ya, you have a fever. Come on." Ross said, he grabbed her hand and led her to their room. He sat her on the bed, and went to the bathroom got a nightquil pill and a glass of water. He handed it to her she took it, he tucked her in and then walked around and sat on the bed leaning up on the headboard, he moved her so she was tucked into his side. "I don't want to get you sick." She said trying to move away. He held her closer. "I'll take that chance. Now let's watch tv, and when you wake up I'll be right here." He said "Really?" She asked. "In sickness and in health." He said. "Forever." She agreed with a smile, he nodded and smiled before turning on Friends.


End file.
